


Jorel X Spiritual

by Kenthos



Category: Factions - Fandom, GirlScouts - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Traps - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape, Traps, Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenthos/pseuds/Kenthos





	Jorel X Spiritual

Jorel, AKA Jorel_T2005 just got home from a long day of being a total asshole. She felt bored, how many people could she stalk before it got old? She hunted kids, old women, and even the disabled. Being an asshole is hard, but at least she had a good time.

Jorel must admit, she wasn't "satisfied", she wanted more tonight and this just wasn't hitting the spot. She opened the door and looked around the dreadfully dull home; nothing felt "good" tonight.

"Welcome home, Master" SpiritualLyrical greeted her with a retarted smile.

"zzz" Jorel mumbled. She liked Spiritual, he was nice, if a little slow. She also liked the feeling of being above him, she knew what he wanted and took great pleasure in keeping it from him.

A single tear ran down his autistic face when he barely got a response out of his master. SpiritualLyrical really liked Jorel, though she never seemed to appreciate his undying love.

Jorel took her favorite chair, she sat looking around feeling the desire to lash out at the world. That feeling of "Why aren't more people kissing up to me? Why don't they just make me mod? WHY doesn't the whole server want some of what she was packing?" She looked at SpiritualLyrical with a faint grimace.

"Where is dinner?" She asked looking away from the retard mess he is.

The mentally challenged servant quickly scampers off to get dinner with a quick "Yes, Master!". He fixed her favorite meal, a big thick sausage . He knew it made her feel better than anything, even better than the feeling of raiding a player that has only been on for two hours.

"Spiritual!!" She yelled, her voice going raspy. "Is there any of those girlscout cookies we stole left?!"

"Yes, Master, yes, Master!" He calls from the kitchen.

He stumbles retardedly into the room caring the plate of sausage. He tries to place it carefully on the table, but fails and accidently lets the sausage fall onto his Master's lap.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SPIRITUAL, YOU FAGGOTl!" She curses letting the wiener fall onto the ground. "Look at my fucking skirt and what you did to it!" Jorel tries to wipe some of the juice off but in her anger only further stains it.

"I'M SOWEY MASSERR!!" He shouts in his insufferable autistic tone of voice before leaning down to pick up the sausage.

"Spiritual," Jorel says in a tone that was the opposite from before. She shifted her legs, letting him get a view of her panties, which where red and surprisingly bulging at the moment. "I want you to eat it, eat that dirty sausage. We don't waste food in this faction." Her eyes were semi closed watching her pet.

Tears run down the servant’s face, but like the obedient (and stupid) server he is, he picks up the sausage and slowly inserts it into his mouth without biting into it. He stares at Jorel in the eye.

This time Jorel shifts giving him not just a peak of her undergarments but now the full few of her rather large package. "Now don't choke on it," she adds smiling and almost wanting to taste those tears running down his stupid face.

Spiritual's autistic heart beats rapidly. He had never seen a lady(??) in that way before. He never thought he especially never thought that he would see her(??)… situation b/c she(??) never seemed to care about him. He was nothing but a mere servant to her(??).

Jorel's face contorted into a frown. "Hey tard, you made another mess!" She sneered noticing the wet spot in his otherwise perfectly kept pants.

Spiritual's eyes widened as he tried to apologize, but all that came out of his mouth was spit and a retarded mess of words. This had never happened to him before and his slow mind couldn't fully comprehend what was happening.

"What the fuck is that?" Jorel asked standing up. She used his shock and fear to grab him full by the manhood and holding on with a iron grip. "You sick little fuck!"

He flinches and flails around stupidly at the feeling of suddenly being touched. He tries to push her(??) away.

"Ow, that hurts. Stop, Master, stop!" He cries.

Jorel releases her grip, letting the filthily little shit cower from her. Undenounced to even her, Jorel's face has twisted into a wicked smile that went ear to ear. She backed off of him, giving him just the slightest relief.

"Strip," She ordered in a low dead tone.

Spiritual was shaking so bad that he fell on the floor. He had never hesitated to obey his Master, but he was too much of a autistic, shaking mess to even remove his own garments.

Jorel, watching that simpering crying mess felt the slightest pity. Though it hardly outweighed her disgust. Slowly she unbuttoned her top, showing a rather lacey and provocative bra. The slightest twang rang out in her mind, that he might notice the implant scars.

"Take it off, Spirit," she said softly walking around him to tease him outside of his sight.

He tried to unbutton his jacket, but his hands were too shaky to really unbutton it. He spent at least a minute flumbling at the one button before he moved onto the next.

"Take it all off," Jorel ordered a little more force in her voice. "Stop dicking around and STRIP!"

Spiritual hurries to get the rest of his clothes off while retardedly apologizing to his Master over and over. He didn’t want to disappoint, though he had no idea what he was doing.

Jorel watched, taking him in. As he took off each item, she would repeat her orders. Finally when he was down to nothing but his tightly whites she smiled at his much smaller size compared to herself.

He looked at her(??) with frightened eyes and asks, "M-Must I take these off too?"

"Take them off too, dear," Jorel flipping into a sweet tone. "Hurry now."

With sweaty, trembling he took off his tighty whities as fast as possible. He just laid there, not really knowing what to do.

Jorel removed, her top and then unclasped her bra. She hoped she wouldn't notice the padding to give herself more than just a A cup. Then she slowly, making sure not to show anything under her skirt removed her panties.

"Now," Jorel began looking directly at his little member. "Get on your knees dear."

He scampers up to his knees and looks at her with eyes mixed with confusion and terror.

"Now, close your eyes," she told him sickeningly sweet. As he obeyed she unveiled her manhood, a mighty thick piece of meat. "Now remember the sausage, Spiritual? Open your mouth."

He tried to remember the sausage but his autistic mind was too slow to remember it. He closed his eyes and shuffled to his knee's. More tears ran down his stupid face.

"Open wide," Jorel told him, watching him cry.

Spiritual clenched his eyes shut tighter and opened his mouth as wide as possible. He had never done something like this before and that fact frightened him.

Jorel's twisted smile curled even more, such a evil and unflattering face that would have frightened anyone who looked upon it. Without mercy, she grabbed Spiritual by the sides of his head, getting ahold of his ears. She thrust, giving him a mouthful of her mass and forcing it all the way back into his throat.

Spiritual gags hard on her(???) massive cock and pulls away from it until he can get a breath of air. Whilst her(???) member is still in his mouth, he tries to talk but all that came out was slobbery, retarded nonsense.

Jorel, wondered how her dick taste at the moment. She had been fighting all day in her armor and must have given it a nice bit of flavor. It was more than just the pleasure she felt thrusting into Spiritual's mouth, the force, the terror, the obedience, it was all so titillating and so hot. She was going to give him all she had to give him.

So many things were running through Spiritual's head (The one attached to his neck) at the moment and he couldn’t make any sense of them. Though half of that is because he is so stupid. He tries to say something but all that came out was more gibberish.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jorel cut in, pulling out and letting him choke. She didn’t want this to end too quickly. She looked around the room, Uprising's members weren't on and she didn't want to make too big a mess out here or get caught. "Dear, come with me."

Spiritual stood up with shaky legs and tried to walk, but only fell like the idiot he is. "Why are you trying to choke me, Master, What did I do wrong?" He pleaded in that disgusting tone of his.

Jorel strode over to Spiritual her smiling starting to fade. "Spiritual, my dear. When a man loves a woman they do these things. And there is so much more to do," she whispered in his ear, slipping a single finger into his ass.

Spirit's eyes widen. Not just at the fact that a finger is in his ass, but also at the fact that his master told him that she(???) loved him? He didn't know what to think. Does this mean all the hitting and yelling just a sign of her affection? He relaxes on her(???) finger.

Seeing him finally submit,  Jorel slowly removes her finger and slips through her door way. "This way," she calls softly.

Spiritual obediently follows her into the room. He is still dumbstruck over his Master saying that she(???) loves him.

Jorel steps over to the bed, she's now fully unclothed showing him her full glory. She motions for him to come over, anticipating what's next. "Spirit, what do you know about sex?"

Sex? Spiritual had never heard that word in his life and he was confused by the meaning. "What's sex?" He asked dumbly.

"I will teach you dear," Jorel said licking her lips. "Now just bend over the bed."

He obeys his Master as quickly as possible. He lays his upper body on the bed while he lets his autistic ass hang off the bed. "Like this, Master?" He asks retardedly.

Jorel looks him over from behind. This was going to be painful without lube but she was in the moment. She looks down at her own giant cock, very ready for this. Slowly she steps up behind him and spreads his ass before forcing herself upon him.

He cries out in pain at the feeling of her pulsing member going deep into his ass. That’s not a finger! He thought. He gripped the covers tightly and said, "Ow, Master that hurts! Master, that hurts!"

"Shut up bitch," Jorel yells pushing forward and forcing Spiritual's face into the sheet. She is now pumping and there is no stopping. "You see, when a man loves a woman they have sex. I'm the man and YOU ARE THE WOMAN!" She rambles the pace quickening as she is caught up in forcing herself upon him.

Spirit cries into the bed sheet as she(???) says this. It hurt him so much, but if this means she(???) loves him, then he will take every bit of it.

Jorel reaches and hand under, grabbing Spiritual's dick and pulling hard. "You are mine! If you dare tell anyone else, I will tear your filthy dick off and feed it to you!  Remember the sausage, you filthy little shit!"

He sobbed harder at every word she(???) said. He could barely feel his dick being yanked because of the excruciating pain of his ass being penetrated. This is not love, but he was too autistic to understand that.

Jorel could feel herself getting close, she slapped Spirit's ass as hard as she could. The excitement, this wasn't just some lover like Ironspider, this was a thing she was using. He was below her, she could take out all her fury, desire and he would accept it because he was just so stupid. She squeezed his balls, her grip tightening as hard as she could as she exploded in his ass.

He clenched his ass when she(???) came inside him. He had never felt someone else's baby batter before and he didn’t like it.

Jorel climbed off of him, pulling out and sprawling out on the bed. Her heart was racing, she felt like her chest was going to explode as her dick slowly softened. She laughed, a horrible, sick laugh at Spiritual's state. As she stared at the ceiling she added "Ez"

Spiritual slides off the bed and onto the floor. He crawls into the fetal position and starts crying again.

 

YaYaNaNa warps into the base, she had just got back from some good old fashion pvp. She was hopping to fix herself some beans and cornbread. She tosses off her helmet feeling like she could wrestle a bear, when she notices something is off. Where was the butler? SpiritualLyrical was always there with a great big dumb smile and ready to give her a foot massage or take out the trash or polish her armor.

"Anybody here? Where yall at?" She called but got no response. That’s when she saw it, there by Jorel's favorite chair was Spiritual's tighty whites just laying on the floor. Was that boy just up and running around naked now? She wondered.

"Hey bae, what's good?" YaYaNaNa asked knocking at Spirit's Door. But what was at first silence, soon was replaced with retard sobs. Slowly she opened the door and saw Spiritual laying on his bed with his favorite race car sheets. He was completely naked and she could see his tiny little thing sticking up.

"You ok honey?" She asked closing the door behind her and feeling herself rising in her pants. Maybe it was time to teach Spiritual about the bees and the bees.


End file.
